


PwP - First Times

by NaeSpark



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description of a presumed first time between Kate Marsh and Max Caulfield, with all the care and safety it implies. Porn without plot, as this was a small thing I wrote to fluster a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PwP - First Times

  You raise your eyes from Kate's chest to look at her face. The lights are dim from the closed blinds, but you can tell her face has grown immensely red. Her mouth is perfectly O-shaped when she gasps, before being shooshed by both her hands. As you continue kissing her breasts, her eyes shut and she pushes herself against you.

  "G-god..." She whispers.

  You know you are completely alone, yet she is still struggling to keep quiet. The final result are small cries of pleasure, as one of her hands grabs your hair and pulls your face down. She pants heavily.

  "Max..."

  "Kate...?" You're afraid to have gone too far. You've never seen Kate looking like this. Her skin is bright red and covered in specks of sweat, her eyes dark and only half open. She is tightening her lips, as if stopping herself from saying something so you lean and kiss her heart reassuringly. She releases a soft sigh and relaxes.

  "Lower..."

  "Are you sure?" You feel self-conscious, now. "I've never done this before."

  Kate lays backward and covers her face with the back of her hand. "Please..."

  Inhaling deeply, you carefully unbutton the remaining buttons of her shirt and remove it, kissing her shoulders and neck in the process. Her eyes are shut and you can feel her hands holding your back shakily. You're carefully positioned between her legs, kissing her on the lips, to which she still responds shyly. You break the kiss to look at her, both remaining in silence. She offers you a slight nod and you move downward, trailing her body with kisses. You undo her skirt easily and pull it down, setting it beside you. The scent is much more intense, up close, and it makes your head spin.

  You bring your mouth over her underwear, releasing a warm breath against her, and earning a sharp moan in response. You realise the taste is overwhelming, but you don't dislike it, and the urge to taste more of her overcomes you. Her panties come off easily, dangling on her left ankle, as you press your tongue flat against her sex. Her legs are shaking as she repeatedly utters her Lord's name in vain, so you proceed until her hips buck against your face and her body shakes in her climax. She urges you to stop and pulls you up, panting heavily.

  Your lover's lips part, her voice hoarse and strained. "Max..."

  You swallow drily. "Yes?"

  "Max." She pulls you closer, her chin resting on your forehead. "Max." You feel her chuckling against your skin and holding you closer. You giggle and squeeze her tiny frame, raising your head to meet her lips with yours. You peck her quickly a few times, feeling much more relaxed.

  "I guess that means I did okay."

  "You were..." Kate blushes more. "Amazing."

  Her hands meet your cheeks and she holds your face, kissing you once more. She brings herself closer and tugs at your shirt, touching the skin of your sides. Her fingertips are smooth and gentle, and her lips trail to your neck as she pulls it up. She looks away when you are shirtless, but you squeeze her hand and smile. "It's okay. I want you too."

  Her touch is careful and shaky, her kisses soft as petals on your neck. You smile at the pleasant shivers going down your spine, yelping when her warm breath reaches your earlobe. You dispose of your pants yourself, pressing your naked body against hers and almost melting at the soft texture of your skins. She exhales onto your neck, grasping your shoulder, making you moan again. You adjust yourself and find her leg between both of yours, not expecting it to slide so effortlessly against you. You grind slightly and bite your lip at the sensation. Kate watches you thoughtfully, and kisses you before bringing one hand down your navel. She dips her fingers on the slick moisture of your labia and you gasp audibly. You're shaking, bringing yourself closer to her fingers. Before you know it, you have given in and are thrusting, her digits circling your clitoris as she kisses you deeply. Her name comes out of your mouth, along with squeaks born from the back of your throat. Your entire body feels heated as your climax approaches. There is a peak of tension in your body and you bury your face next to hers, never stopping your thrusts until three consecutive orgasms have drained you of your strength.

  In the aftermath, you lay on top of her chest, intertwining the fingers of your right hand with hers. You're almost too tired to function, but a sensation of overall satisfaction and comfort fills you. You smile.

  It's as if you waited for this to happen all your life. You wouldn't rewind for nothing.


End file.
